The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
For example, as described in JP 2010-175388A, technology is known for promoting an ecological (energy saving) action by notifying a user of electric power consumed in a household by “visualization”. Here, the “visualization” means to display the power consumption in a numerical value or a graph on a display.